A Difference of Opinion
by Morrisburger
Summary: James lustful thoughts differ considerably from Lily's. If she only knew what she did to him...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

_Lily's inner musings_

James' lustful thoughts

----------------------------------------

_My laughter does not sound like bells. I've been told that my chuckle sounds like a braying donkey on acid._

_My hair does not shine with radiance or beauty. I've enough split ends to double my strand count._

_My eyes don't twinkle with mystery nor sparkle with vivacity. I've been told that I should wear sunglasses year-round so people don't think I'm an escaped freak from the circus (thanks for that one, Petunia)._

_I am neither lithe of limb nor full of grace. I've been told if my clumsy mishaps break any more of the greenhouse windows, Sprout will personally throw me through one._

_I am not brilliant. Good marks do not just fall into my lap, wrapped up nicely with a professionally tied bow. I've been told that even if I do every extra credit assignment, my Transfiguration mark will never be up to snuff, let alone anywhere near **his**._

_My family is not rich. I don't have an overflowing closet full of the latest trends. I've been told that my family is dirty, no better than the mud beneath the boots of the Malfoys and the Lestranges._

_I am not a tall, willowy beauty. My waste is not slim; my legs are not long and slender. I've been told my small stature makes me appear younger than the prefects I'm supposed to guide as Head Girl._

_I am Lily Evans, and I am most certainly not, I repeat NOT, in love with James Potter._

_Now, if only I believed that._

_----------------------------------------_

She was sprawled over the plush couch in front of the fireplace in their shared dorm.

Every night this week, I've come in from hanging out with my friends or playing quidditch to find her agonizing over her Transfiguration terms, fervent to memorize every page of her textbook to secure an acceptable mark in the class.

Since living with her this year, I've come to know a different side of Lily Evans. I no longer think of her as the perfect prefect, the rule-worshipping bookworm her peers have branded her. I've come to know her insecurities and her quirks (not that she told me, of course, she would die before admitting to any weakness in front of me).

I know that she doesn't see herself as beautiful. Secretly, she thinks her abundant curves do not measure up to the stick-thin bodies that other girls her age strive for. She thinks her eyes are too large, her hair too bright, and her legs too short. I wish she knew how I saw her, how I would give anything to be tangled in her long, red hair after a passionate night together, how I argue with her over idiotic things to see her eyes glow, and how her smooth legs drive me insane when she sits ahead of me in class.

I wish she knew that every girl I've been with in my admittingly debauched career has never been able to erase her from my mind and it was her face, her body, that I was thinking of when I was with them.

_----------------------------------------_

_Dammit, why does he have to look so damn gorgeous when he comes in from practice? His hair is still wet, and it falls in front of his beautiful eyes with careless grace. I straighten up and wish my own hair wasn't in such a tangle and that I wasn't in my old pajamas. They have teddy bears on them, for god's sake! He must think me such a little girl! _

_----------------------------------------_

She abruptly straightens her posture when she hears the portrait close behind me. Her eyes take in my hair, still wet from the shower I took after practice. I wish she would look at me the same way the other girls do, like they wanted to devour me. But not Lily, never Lily. Although she no longer speaks to me with venom in her voice and loathing in her eyes, it's almost worse now, this polite aloofness. Since I've striven to grow up, to mature, she treats me like some sort of museum exhibit. Remus says I should give it time, let her see the real me. I try, I really do, but it's hell. Living with her, seeing her all the time, it's like dangling meat in front of a tiger, a _**very** _hungry tiger. How the hell am I supposed to be polite and courteous with her when I feel like ripping of her clothes and making love to her until she can't even remember her name, let alone the fact that she loathes me?

I run a hand through my wet hair and mumble a quick hello, trying not to stare at her. Fuck, she's wearing her favorite pajamas, the ones with the teddy bears dancing across her chest. Every time I see her in those I want to rip it off, throw her down on the nearest surface and do my own jig over her perfect, round breasts.

Stupid, fucking, lucky, inanimate teddy bears.

I go into my room and shut the door behind me, wondering what she would do if she knew it would be her name I would whisper tonight, alone in my bed, picturing her doing all sorts of delicious things to me instead of my own hand.

My name is James Potter, and I am most certainly in love with Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

----------------------------------------

Lily sighed as she felt the monotonous tones of Binns' voice wash over her like an extremely unwelcome tidal wave. Feeling her eyes droop at the prospect of the tedious twenty minutes of class she still had to endure, she shook her head and took a glance about the room. Beside her, her friend Marlene was slouched in her seat, her eyes glazed and her expression one of weary boredom. Past her, Lily's eyes fell onto the figure of Constance Gilard. Constance, being the ever-stereotypical Ravenclaw, was hunched over her parchment, her practiced hand catching every word that escaped from the professor's vocal chords. (Did ghosts have vocal chords? Lily wasn't sure, and she couldn't bring herself to care either way). Her eyes continued their leisurely path, past Harriet Smith (the well-intentioned Hufflepuff), up to Cary McDonald-Parson (the slightly idiot-savant Ravenclaw), until her gaze finally made it to the back row.

_His _row.

Flanked by his adoring friends, acquaintances, and pathetic hangers-on, he held court at the back of the room. His feet casually propped up on the chair in front of him, his Gryffindor tie loosely hanging around his finely corded neck, his chocolate-colored hair sexily tousled on his head: _he looked good. _Lily's eyes followed him as he leaned to his side in order to hear something his best friend, Sirius Black, was whispering in his ear. Suddenly, his eyes glanced up and caught her gaze, his velvety coffee-hued eyes sending shivers down her spine. As if sensing her admiration, he sent her a smile, the likes of which any movie star would kill to call his own. As Lily felt the familiar warmth pervade her body, she couldn't help but smile back.

_----------------------------------------_

James' eyebrows shot up as Lily's beautiful lips curved upwards in a friendly grin. Of course, he had seen her smile before, yet it had never been directed at him. Resisting the urge to turn around and check to see if she was smiling at someone else (he was the last desk in the row, only the wall was behind him), he refused to give into the urge to tousle his hair; he knew she hated that.

Gulping nervously, he allowed his gaze to dip slightly. Because Lily was turned a little in her seat, her pleated uniform skirt had ridden up slightly, revealing a mouth-watering expanse of milky skin. God, he would give anything, ANYTHING, to be able to run his hand up that milky thigh, under her prim uniform skirt, and up to the juncture of her legs.

_Her skin would feel like silk, he knew this without a doubt. Intuition, he supposed. She would balk at first, her innocence bristling at his audacity. But the feelings he awoke in her would override her sense of decorum and she would relax under his touch. Slowly, slowly, slowly, his hand would creep up her thigh, coming to the hem of her underwear. (This is where his fantasy would deviate sometimes. He could never decide if he would encounter a deliciously innocent pair of plain white panties, or some thing more exotic, something lacy and daring. And then there were the days that he was especially randy, those were the days when he imagined that she had bypassed panties, and his hand would encounter nothing but fiery curls and wet warmth.) Anyway, his hand would lightly brush the hem of her underwear, eliciting a surprised moan of pleasure from Lily. He would smile at her innocence, and his fingers would continue their journey. At first he would tease her, he would deny her the pressure she craved. His fingers would play with her folds, spreading the moisture all over her mound. Next, his finger would slide slowly up until he felt her tiny bud of pleasure. He would press lightly at first, pressing evenly over the nub. She would squirm against him, her body unaccustomed to the bliss coursing through her veins. Next, her breathing would hitch and the moans would start spilling from her rosebud mouth, quietly at first, then louder and louder and louder until he couldn't resist and his other hand would join its brother beneath her skirt. It would evade her clit, favoring instead to fill the emptiness between her thighs. Slowly, it would enter her, gently rubbing her walls until he found that special spot inside of her. At this point, she would gasp and call out his name. Her hips would move frantically against his hands, seeking the release he teasingly dangled in front of her. Then, it would happen. She would fall apart in his arms, her orgasm ripping though her system like a bulldozer. He would listen to her moans and screams of ecstasy, drinking in her flushed skin, her glazed eyes. As she rode out her orgasm, he would wrap one strong arm around her and hold her close, bringing the other arm out of her soaked panties,he would bring his fingers up to his mouth so he could taste the sweet flavor of her release. As her moans subsided, she would look up at him adoringly and say_, --

"Oi, Prongs!"

James was discourteously jerked out of his fantasy when his friend, Sirius Black, called his name and clapped him on the shoulder. Glancing about, he realized that students were gathering their things and preparing to head out of the classroom and into the Great Hall for lunch.

Quickly jumping out of his seat, he began gathering his books.

"Whoa, mate, you know you're my best friend, but I don't swing that way," Sirius said, chuckling at his friend's 'predicament'.

"Wha--? Oh," James said, his eyes following his friend's gaze. "Shit." James quickly held his books over his middle. Apparently 'little Prongsie' was a little too happy. Fuck.

Sirius laughed at his best friend's attempt at decency. "I'll meet up with you for lunch, give you a chance to have some… _alone time_, Cheers mate." Sirius tossed his friend a salute and went off in the direction of the Great Hall, still chuckling at James' situation.

James sat down in his desk again, receiving curious glances from those exiting the room. Praying that his condition wasn't noticeable, he attempted to conjure up some images to, err… diminish his 'problem'.

_Okay… Slughorn in a bikini. Slughorn teaches Potions. Lily likes Potions. Lily in a bikini. Me rubbing lotion on Lily in a bikini. Me taking off Lily's bikini. _

_Dammit!_

_Okay, Snape and Malfoy shagging. Me and Lily shagging. Me and Lily shagging up against a wall. Me and Lily shagging in the Heads' dorm._

_Dammit!_

Sighing dejectedly, he resigned himself to having to wait for nature to take its course. Glancing up and expecting to find an empty classroom, he was more than surprised to find a lingerer. A very nicely shaped lingerer. A redhead lingerer.

Lily.

And she was coming over to him.

Oh, gods, this is what dreams were made of.

He watched her sidle up to his desk. She seemed nervous. She kept brushing her hair behind her ear, this was a sure sign she was anxious.

"Hi James."

"Hi!" James squeaked out. Flushing at his high-pitched voice, he coughed slightly before repeating himself in a more manly tone, "I mean, hi, Lily."

"I was, uh, well, I was going to the library. To read. And, uh, well, I was thinking that, uh, maybe you would like to come and… we could do the… patrol schedule for, uh, next month." Lily felt herself flushing at her stammering, but she couldn't help it, his good looks addled her brain.

Oh, Merlin, James thought, she is initiating contact with me! _Lily Evans _is initiating contact with me, _James Potter!_ Jesus, yes! They would go to the library, he would dazzle her with his charm, they would have hot, steamy sex in the stacks, then they would get married and have babies and yet more sex! She would profess her undying love for him and the—

Oh, shit.

He couldn't get up.

He was rock hard under the desk and he would mortify her if he stood up!

FUCK!

"I can't!" James yelped out quickly, his eyes wide with horror at the thought of Lily seeing in him this condition.

Lily's eyes widened at his sudden outburst of fervor.

"Oh. Oh, right, then. I get it. Right. No problem." Lily turned on her heel and quickly rushed out of the classroom, the stinging rejection causing tears of embarrassment to pool in her eyes.

Watching Lily run out of the room (and with her, all of James' hopes and dreams), James felt the actuality of what just happened wash over him. Cursing the fates, cursing himself, and most importantly, cursing the appendage that seemed to have a mind of its own, his head flopped down on the desk with a heavy _thud._

Bloody. Fucking. Hell.

_----------------------------------------_

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

----------------------------------------

Lily sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Resisting the urge to slam her head against the polished mahogany of the library table, she forced her eyes to concentrate on the words on the page of the book before her.

No luck.

Every time she forced herself to read another passage of her Charms textbook, her mind conjured up a picture of _him._

James _bloody _Potter.

God, even his _name _was pure sex!

Growling at the directions of her thoughts, Lily abandoned her textbook, allowing her head to rest on her folded arms. Over and over again, James vehement protest to her tentative offer of a rendezvous replayed in her head.

"_I can't!" James yelped out quickly, his eyes wide with horror at the thought._

_Lily's eyes widened at his sudden outburst of fervor._

"_Oh. Oh, right, then. I get it. Right. No problem." Lily turned on her heel and quickly rushed out of the classroom, the stinging rejection causing tears of embarrassment to pool in her eyes._

God… The irony of the situation! If Lily had not been so embarrassed by her actions, she would have laughed at it. How many times had that insufferable boy asked her that very same question? And how many times had she declined said unbearable prat's offer without so much as a thought to how it would feel if the roles reversed themselves? Gods, what he must think of her…

As the minutes passed by her, she could no longer bear the incessant repetition of her thoughts. Knowing her Charms textbook just wasn't going to cut it, she packed up her belongings and headed to the dungeons. She would be early for her next class, Potions, but she couldn't bear another moment of her self-inflicted torment.

Walking down the impressive halls towards the drafty dungeons, she couldn't help herself as her mind wandered to James… The way he looked, the way he smelled (yes, she had covertly smelled him once or twice, so sue her), the way he laughed; all of these factors had forced her to look past her earlier reservations and had thrown her, hook, line, and sinker, into the messy, hormone infested lake of teenage lust.

Running a hand through her tangled hair, she let out a loud breath as her thoughts drifted to an especially significant moment in the development of her crush on the infamous quidditch captain. It had been a little over two weeks now, and it had been an afternoon she would not soon be forgetting…

_----------------------------------------_

_Two weeks ago…_

Lily cracked an eyelid open as she heard her friend Marlene turn off the shower and step out of the cubicle, her lips still emitting the faint strains of a Celestina Warbeck song. Groaning, Lily burrowed her head farther into her pillow and waited for the inevitable attack on her much needed beauty rest.

She didn't have to wait long.

"RISE, AND SHINE! AND GIVE GOD YOUR GLORY-GLORY! RISE, AND SHINE! AND GIVE GOD YOUR GLORY-GLORYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

Lily groaned as her friend shouted the disgustingly cheery song into her sensitive eardrums, punctuating her singing with rhythmic pillow hits to Lily's head.

"GET UP LILY EVANS! UP! UP! UP! Come on, Sleepy McSleepsleep, you promised to come watch our practice today!"

Groaning, Lily cursed herself for agreeing to such an accord yesterday. Why didn't her friend mention the practice was at 7 in the bloody morning!? It was an unwritten rule that Lily remained in bed until at least 11 on weekends, and anyone who disrupted this unwritten rule would face the consequences.

DIRE consequences.

"Come on, Lils, up and out of bed! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the boys are flying around shirtless, what more could a gal want?" Marlene said cheekily, throwing in a mischievous wink for good measure.

"Ughhhhh… Why don't you go trip over a broom? Oh, wait, you already did that at tryouts…" Lily said, smiling at the amusing memory.

"Whorebag," Marlene said amiably, rolling her eyes at the embarrassing memory, "Okay, I'm going down to warm up, and if your not there by the beginning of practice, you, me, our friendship? It's over." With that joking comment, Marlene slung her broom over her shoulder and waltzed out the room.

Laughing at her friend's comment, Lily slowly slid the covers off her body. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Lily slid off her pajama bottoms and slipped on a pair of jeans that were lying on her floor. Sniffing a t-shirt to make sure it was clean, she pulled it over her head and shook out her hair. Deciding to leave it down for once, she ran a brush through the worst of the tangles, brushed her teeth, and applied a generous coat of lip balm to her mouth.

Winking at her reflection, she grabbed her current novel and set out for the grounds. After completing the seemingly never-ending walk to the pitch, Lily flopped down onto the dewy grass. Good, it looked like Potter was still giving the pep talk, or the instructions, or whatever it was that poncy quidditch captains gave their equally poncy team at the beginning of practices. Glancing to her right, she rolled her eyes at the group of congregated girls in the stands. To their credit, some of them were there to watch their boyfriends, but Lily could tell from the liberal coats of mascara and the pristine lipstick applications that these chickies were on the prowl.

Kinda like lionesses after the poor, lame gazelle.

_Shudder._

Scoffing at their behavior, Lily opened her book and sprawled out on the grass to read. Although her previous annoyed huffing at the girls' ridiculous behavior should have disqualified any perving on Lily's part, it should be noted that every once and awhile her head popped up from her book to assess the current state of clothing adorning the boys. As the practice game progressed, Lily abandoned her book and focused on the game. She knew Marlene would fire out some questions to test if she had been paying attention and Lily knew better than to test Mar's wrath.

Looking up at the goalpost, Lily let out a cheer when Marlene saved a particularly nice shot. Laughing at her friend's victory dance, she let her eyes wander back to the other players, and that's when she saw him.

Oh, Lordy, James Potter was taking off his shirt. Lily's mouth seemed to dry right up as she watched him grip the broom with his knees and inch the shirt up his toned stomach and then over his head, messing up his already untidy mop of hair. Bloody hell, when did James Potter get a body like that? Sometime since last year, his wiry frame had filled out and had left nothing wanting. Shaking his hair out, he regripped the broom with his hands and zoomed off towards the quaffle. As his hands wrapped around the slender piece of wood, his muscles rippled, the graceful curves of his upper arms flexed and appeared as hard as granite. His entire body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat and Lily couldn't help but notice how tanned his upper body was.

Lily flopped down on the bed of grass beneath her. Dear gods, she had just checked out James Potter! JAMES POTTER! AND SHE HAD LIKED IT! Staring up at the fluffy clouds above her head, Lily felt her cheeks reddening at the thought. Bloody hell, what if he had seen her? Christ, she would never live it down!

Groaning to herself, she snuck a peak at the ripped quidditch captain, praying that his sudden sexiness had been a trick of light, or something equally comforting.

No such luck.

He was now speeding in the other direction, the quaffle clutched in his left arm. The muscles in his back were undulating and she could see his waist tapering off into an incredibly tight jean clad bum. Since when did James Potter have such a nice bum!!!

Blinking her eyes to dispel the image of Potter's very nice derriere, she threw an arm over her eyes and transfigured a nearby rock into a pillow. Yeah, Mar would ream her out for napping through the practice session, but the thought of checking out Potter for the next hour seemed like even superior agony…

_  
Lily laughed as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, pushing her forward slightly so she was flush against the bookcases of the library. _

"_Sirius, I've told you a million times, James will kill us if he finds out…" Lily whispered, her voice teasing._

_James whirled her around, "You think you're sooooooo funny, don't you?" he said, placing a light kiss on her forehead._

_Sighing at the sweet gesture, Lily encircled his neck with her arms. "You know you love me, irreverent humor and all."_

"_Yeah…" James agreed, bending down to place a kiss on her soft lips._

_Pulling back, he stared into her green eyes, smiling at her flushed cheeks._

"_How was practice?" she asked, referring to the team practice he had just come from._

"_Alright," he whispered into her lips, "But I let them go early 'cause I knew their was this hot bird waiting for me in the library, fantasizing about her totally shaggable boyfriend, getting all hot and bothered." His hand crept under her skirt, searching for proof of his statement. _

_He found it quite easily._

_Giggling at his impudence, Lily squeezed her legs shut, effectively trapping his hand between her soft thighs. Unsurprisingly, he didn't mind._

"_Now, Mister Potter, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she said, wagging her finger at him, "I highly doubt that pack of first years in the corner would appreciate seeing the Heads shagging in the stacks, and imagine the look on Madame Pince's face!"_

_James laughed at the mental image of the librarian catching them shagging in the library. "Fine, you've convinced me, Miss Evans," he said, his tone dejected and heartbreaking, "However, I fear my ego has been struck down most unambiguously. Yes, I must insist that you remedy that as soon as possible…"_

"_Oh, really?" she asked her eyebrow shooting up at his implication._

"_Mhmmm…" he agreed, "The Marauders have been conveniently advised to avoid the Heads' dorm today, so you have all day to nurse my ego back to its original potency."_

"_Oh, I do, do I? Well, then, I suppose I should hurry back there." And with that unsaid promise hanging in the air, Lily turned on her heel and raced off to the dorm, knowing James would chase her._

_Giving himself a moment to admire the sight of Lily's skirt bouncing over her pert bum as her shapely legs carried her towards the exit, James jogged after her, throwing a wink to the scandalized librarian on his way out._

_------_

_A short time later, Lily raced through the portrait hole, with James hot on her tail._

_Out of breath, she collapsed on the couch._

"_I won," she said, not pointing out that he wasn't even winded and had obviously allowed her to win._

"_Oh, dear, it seems you have," he agreed, lithely jumping over the side of the couch and landing on top of her. Settling himself between her legs, he smiled down at her. "I guess that means you get to choose a prize…"_

"_Damn straight," she agreed, motioning to him that she wanted to switch positions._

_Deftly flipping their places, he stretched his arms and folded his hands behind his head._

_Lily smiled down at him and grinded her hips into his already hardening arousal. Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, pulling back when he started to respond. Chuckling slightly, she trailed her lips down his neck, laving the strong column of his throat with her tongue. Reveling in his small growls of approval, she slowly lowered herself so she could push his shirt up slightly, revealing the toned planes of his stomach. Placing a wet kiss below his belly button, she undid the zipper of his jeans and pushed the fabric of his boxers over the straining flesh of his arousal. _

_James hissed slightly as his cock sprang free of its confinement. He glanced down and marveled at the scene in front of him. No matter how many times they shared moments like this, he never got tired of them. Lily's crimson hair was spilling over her shoulder and caressing his cock. God, he loved her hair. One of his favorite sensations thus far in their relationship had been one particularly randy night after a party in the Gryffindor common room, Lily had spent an hour teasing him, kissing him, and running her silky hair all over his quivering abdomen and arousal. Eventually, he had snapped and thrown her down on the bed, pounding into her like a jackhammer, drinking in her earsplitting moans and the wet slapping of skin against skin. And if the way her teasing was affecting him this moment was any indication, tonight might well end the same way._

_Lily bent forward slightly, licking her lips in anticipation. Suddenly, her lips opened and she engulfed him in her wet mouth._

"_Jesus Christ!" James gritted out, his eyes closed tightly against the abrupt tidal wave of pleasure flooding through his body._

_Moaning slightly at James' language, Lily stepped up her assault on his senses; employing everything he had taught her._

_James' hands went down to rest on her head, his fingers slid through her glossy hair. "God, Lily, don't stop," he moaned, knowing she wouldn't._

_He didn't know how much time had passed, but he soon felt the familiar tightening in his balls, announcing the upcoming burst of pleasure he would soon receive._

_Unable to help himself, he began chanting her name. "Oh, god, Lily, yes, Lily, Lily, Lily, Li—"_

—ly! Lily! Wake up! Practice is over!"

A voice pulled Lily out of her light slumber. Ughhh… Someone was kicking her…

"Wake up, Lils, I can't believe you fell asleep, I bet you didn't even see my last save, It was fantastic!"

Lily groaned as she stood up on shaky legs. "That's great, Mar…"

"Yeah, anyway, it would probably have been even more impressive if you had seen it, you berk." Marlene said, her words insulting but her tone joking.

"Anyway, are you okay?" Marlene asked, her tone suddenly soothing, "You were all… moany and sweaty and gross when I woke you up, having a nightmare?"

Lily blushed at the reminder of her dream. "Um, no. No. I, uh, wasn't. No." She stammered, cursing herself, knowing that Marlene wasn't going to let this slide.

Marlene's eyes grew wide at her friend's stammering. A stammering Lily meant an embarrassed Lily, but what did she have to be embarrassed about? Unless…

"Oh, Lordy, you were having a SEX DREAM!" Marlene said, shouting the last 2 words.

"Shut up!" Lily hissed, but it was too late, she could already see people's heads turning towards them.

"EVANS WAS HAVING A SEX DREAM? DID YOU HEAR THAT PRONGS?" A voice shouted loudly.

Spinning around, Lily's eyes came into contact with those of a very handsome lad her age.

Sirius Black.

Fucking wanker.

Blushing furiously, Lily spun around and marched towards the school, praying a thunderbolt would hit her before she reached the entrance.

Stupid fucking unaccommodating thunderbolts.

As she raced towards her destination, she could still hear the pronounced yell of Sirius Black announcing to the world that "EVANS HAD A SEX DREAM!" and the subsequent laughter that followed.

God, being a hormonal teenage girl sucked.

_----------------------------------------_

_Two weeks later…_

Lily's blush deepened as she entered the Potions' classroom, convinced that she could still hear EVANS HAD A SEX DREAM being yelled every now and then. Marlene had apologized profusely, although Lily was quite sure that she found her friend's humiliation rather amusing. Snorting at that thought, Lily sat down and set up her cauldron. Checking out the assignment on the board, she sat down in her seat and stared ahead blankly. This was it. The time for her to stop her fantasies before they started.  
A new beginning, a fresh slate. The time for her to get over her little obsession with Potter and get back to hating him with a passion, the way she was supposed to…

But we all know how the story ends…

_----------------------------------------_

Please review if you think I should continue


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

----------------------------------------

"You know, Evans, you'd probably get more work done if you opened your textbooks and stopped having hot sexy orgasmic dreams about my best mate…"

Lily groaned as Sirius Black's voice washed over her. She was in the library, wasn't that supposed to be in the vein of kryptonite to jerks like him?

"Hello, Black," Lily answered monotonously, "Why don't you run off and be useful for once in your god-forsaken life, maybe you could jump off a cliff or dash about with a sharp object, eventually resulting in your accidental impaling by said object?"

Rather than being deterred by Lily's morbid spiel, Sirius just smirked at her and pulled out a chair beside her, sprawling out elegantly (in a way that only the very handsome can).

"Yes, yes, I hear the normal insults and morbidities spewing from your mouth, but do you know what I don't hear?"

Lily decided not to dignify this with a response.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I don't hear you denying having raunchy dream sexcapades with dear ol' Jamie, _that's _what I don't hear."

Lily snorted at him and quickly opened her book and propped it up in front of her, praying that it effectively covered her blush.

"You're delusional and not worth my time, Black."

Smiling at her ridiculous attempt at nonchalance, Sirius rolled his eyes at her. Sighing, he snapped the book shut and tossed it a few feet down the table, out of her reach.

Squawking at his ignorant treatment of literature, Lily glared at him and went to retrieve her book.

"Look, Red, let's cut the shite, shall we? You like my friend, and for some reason beyond my comprehension, said dear friend of mine returns the sentiments. So, here's the deal. Hogsmeade tomorrow. You. James. Ridiculous amounts of snogging. Comprende?"

The nerve of him!

"Look, _Black,_" Lily said, her tone displaying her disgust for chauvinism, "let's cut the shite, _shall we?_ Potter and I, apart from loathing each other for the better part of our lives, are completely wrong for each other and any relationship, no matter the ridiculous amount of snogging, would die a horribly brutal death and flounder about in the sea of meaningless relationships. _Comprende_?"

"Well, aren't you just a plethora of bizarre metaphors? But anyway, that's another conversation entirely."

"Black, this is not a conversation, this is you getting up and going as far away from me as humanly possible."

"Chill, Evans," Black said, his usual bored hauteur straining slightly from his annoyance, "Look, it's obvious that you've been drooling after him for awhile now, and—"

"It is not obvious!" Lily screeched, earning a glare from the librarian.

Black raised his eyebrow at her vehement protest.

Blushing under his gaze, she regrouped. "I mean, it is not obvious because… because… well, I'm not drooling over your friend!"

Rolling his eyes at her blushing denial, he waved her protests away. "Evans, I know a thing or two about girls—"

Lily whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'womanizing prat.'

"— so I know a bird in heat when I see one."

Before Lily could even begin to categorize all the disgusting things in that statement, she heard a cough behind her. Whirling around, her eyes widened as she took in the figure interrupting them. Tall, muscled, _gorgeous._

James Potter.

Fuck.

"Hey guys…" He said, his gaze going confusedly from his friend to his crush. "I came to get Lily for patrol…"

Fuck! Patrol!

Oh, lordy, they were staring at her, had she said that aloud?

"Oh, dammit!" Lily said, her cheeks reddening under their gazes, "I completely forgot, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not a problem, don't worry about it…" James said, still sending a confused gaze at his friend.

"Well" Sirius said, standing up and stretching his hands above his head and cracking his knuckles, "It's been fun, Evans, but all good things must come to an end, don't be too heartbroken. Tata, darling." And with that, Sirius waltzed out of the library, cuffing James good-naturedly on the shoulder as he passed.

"What was that about?" James asked as he watched her gather up her books.

"Uh, nothing, just the usual 'I didn't bother going to Charms last week so give me your notes, Evans' spiel." Lily avoided his gaze, having never been a very consummate liar.

James smiled at her and decided he'd get the real story out of his best mate after patrol.

The two Heads walked out of the library, both hoping the other didn't find the silence awkward.

As the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes into moments (or is it the other way around?), Lily began to feel her frantic level skyrocket. Well, what the bleeding hell were you supposed to say to a real-life _David_ (A la Michelangelo, not a la Copperfield. Blergh.) whom you would love to throw up against the nearest castle wall and shag till you walked funny?

Honestly, Lily, say something, God dammit!

"I like tweed."

Jesus Christ.

Oh fuck, he was laughing at her.

Wondering if she could be any more inane, she leapt at an excuse to pick up the pieces of her shattered dignity and do some serious superglue-ing.

"I mean, it's so versatile and… tweed-like."

James had to lean against the wall to recover from the stitch in his side from laughing to hard.

Huffing at his insolence, Lily stomped her foot and declared with feigned self-respect, " Fine! Laugh it up, you… you… laughing… berk! I'll go patrol the next floor!"

And with that impassioned speech, Lily stormed off.

Or at least attempted to.

A hand had wrapped around her wrist.

A warm, strong, incredibly attractive hand.

Noooo, bad Lily. Bad.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She ground out, hoping he would mistake her blushes as anger instead of severe randiness.

"Look, Lily," James said, his lips curving into a gorgeous smile, "I'm sorry I laughed at you, I can promise you it wasn't intentional, seeing as I have always professed to be a great lover of tweed, both the plain and the twill weave. Is there any finer unfinished woolen fabric?"

Lily laughed at his quick wit and added a playful shove into the mix.

"Ouch woman! For such a little lady, you're quite the tiny bludger!"

"Call me woman again, and I'll stop going easy on you," she replied, smiling at his mock hurt expression.

Oh sweet Circe, she was flirting with James Potter, and what was worse, it was giving her fluttery warm and fuzzy feelings. Double blergh…

"Now, now, no need to get physical, we all know I'd wipe the floor with you, Evans," he said, puffing his chest out in a supposed display of manly virility.

"Oh, really, Potter?" she challenged, tilting her gaze to meet his, "'Cause I've got an inside source that says you're a mite ticklish… You wouldn't want that little tidbit getting around, would you?"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." He said, enunciating each syllable whilst mentally noting to give his old friend Moony a swift kick in the gluteus maximus next time he saw him, rightly guessing her 'inside source'.

"Try. Me." She retorted.

They stared at each other.

Then, with a shriek, they launched at each other and started tickling every square inch that they could find. Laughing and screeching at each other, they hardly noticed that James had maneuvered Lily against a wall. Only as Lily was able to catch her breath after a few minutes of tickling did she realize James had stopped moving. Glancing up at him, she noticed he was no longer smiling. In fact, his expression was serious and his eyes were searching her face. As reality returned, she realized their very awkward positioning. James' body was pressed against hers, their pelvises aligned and her breasts pressed against his chest. Oh gods, was this what heaven was like?

"Sorry," James whispered, his tone anything but.

"I'm not…" Lily responded, unable to jerk her gaze away from his.

Before James' brain could register her intent, Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was hungry and awkward and blushing.

It was _brilliant._

As Lily pressed her lips to his and tentatively opened her mouth, James blinked dumbly and felt the blood rushing through his body. She tasted sweet and perfect, her small, delicate tongue was pressing into his, insisting he return her ardor. Still in shock, he stared mutely at her face as she suddenly backed away, mistaking his unresponsiveness for lack of interest.

Blushing profusely, Lily stumbled to her side, attempting to catch her breath.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I'll just— I'll just g-g-go…" Lily said, stumbling away from him.

Blinking stupidly, James replayed the last few seconds of his life over in his head. Lily Evans, _Lily Evans! _Had kissed him! She had snogged the bloody fuck out of him, and she was now attempting to scramble away from him, thinking he had rejected her.

Moving faster than he had known possible, he came up beside her and grabbed her wrist, whirling her around to face him. Ignoring the questioning look in her magnificent eyes, he thrust her forcibly against the wall again and cut off her protest by slamming his lips down on hers. In that one kiss, he felt his years of yearning, of wanting, of needing, flow from his body into hers.

Instead of yelling, screaming and shrieking at his display of force, Lily seemed to relish his power. Her body responded vigorously to every one of his demands. Her mouth allowed his tongue entrance and battled for dominance, her hands entangled themselves in his glossy locks, and her hips pushed against his thrusts.

Moaning loudly against the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her, she turned her head slightly to catch her breath. Smoothly taking this chance to arouse Lily further, James slid his mouth across her jaw and attacked the sensitive flesh near her delicate ear with the rough pad of his tongue.

"Oh, God…." Lily groaned, her whole body shivering with awareness.

Nuzzling Lily's neck, James swallowed convulsively. This was just too much. The smell of her, the feel of her, the _taste _of her, he needed her, and he knew that if she said no, if she reneged, he would fall apart.

"Lily," he murmured into her skin, "_Please_…"

Understanding his wordless demand, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me home, James, take me to your room…"

Growling into her skin, James lifted her legs and wrapped them around his middle. The Heads' dorm was up two levels and on the north side of the castle, yet the two teenagers only tore their lips apart for the occasional breath and expletive.

They knew it would be the most amazing night of their lives thus far.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

----------------------------------------

"_Sabbat,"_ James whispered the password against Lily's fragrant skin and maneuvered through the portrait hole. Stumbling slightly in his eagerness, James raced into his bedroom and deposited Lily on his bed. For a second, all he could do was stare down at the amazing sight in front of him.

Lily's hair was undone and the glossy waves of crimson pooled on his bedcovers. Her pouty lips were swollen from his ardent kisses and her skin was flushed with excitement. Smiling shyly, her expressive green eyes met his and silently questioned his inaction. Swallowing shakily, James lowered himself next to her, running a quidditch-roughened hand up the silky skin of her exposed thigh.

"_James_…" Lily whispered, praying he understood her soundless request.

"Jesus, Lily, I need this, I need _you,_" he said, his voice raw with emotion.

"I've never… never, you know…" She said, uncertain what his reaction would be.

Letting out a harsh groan at her admission, he leaned forward and whispered reassurances against the smooth skin of her neck.

Leaning back, Lily let all the sensations wash over her. Whimpering slightly at the thrilling feelings awakening between her thighs, she barely noticed as his deft fingers slowly unbuttoned her white button-up shirt.

James' fingers shook as the fabric of Lily's shirt parted slowly. He felt more nervous than he had ever been in his life, with the woman of all his fantasies laid out before him. Unhurriedly, he bent and placed a kiss on her exposed collarbone. Relishing her small moan of approval, he pushed the fabric off her completely and threw the shirt behind him. Leaning back on his thighs slightly, he took in her appearance. Her young breasts were clad in a navy bra. The globes looked soft yet firm, and his mouth watered to taste them. His trembling hands smoothed over the downy skin of her back and unclasped the bra, which was thrown over his shoulder to rest with the previously discarded shirt.

Instinctively, Lily's arms moved to shield her nakedness from his gaze.

"No, please, Lily, you're so beautiful…" He said, tenderly pulling her arms away. He could tell her nakedness left her feeling vulnerable, but he also felt exposed. He knew she could see his love for her practically radiating from his pores, and no sensation had ever made him feel more whole, more content.

Bending slightly, he captured her rosy nipple in his warm mouth and laved the sensitive tip. Lily gasped at the sudden onslaught of bliss, wiggling against James' strong body, silently begging for more.

James hissed as Lily's hips moved against his erection. Jerking up slightly, he tore his shirt over his head and flung it to the side of the bed. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss and savored the friction of his hard chest against Lily's soft breasts.

Running his hand up her sleek leg, he slowly pushed her plaid school skirt up, exposing her white panties to his voracious eyes. Not giving her a chance to protest, his fingers crept under the cotton and brushed the wet folds of her pretty triangle of red curls. Finding her wet and incredibly tight, he almost came right then and there.

_----------------------------------------_

Lily gasped as James' fingers unexpectedly slipped into her knickers. Her body froze as the rough pad of his fingers brushed over her clit, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her nerves.

"O my gods!" Lily gasped out, her breathing coming in harsh gasps and deep moans.

Feeling a new sense of self-confidence, her hands slipped to the waistline of her skirt and pushed the fabric and her underwear down her hips. Smiling at James' look of surprised fervor, she let out a small giggle and threw the garments with the rest of her discarded clothing. Laying back on James' sumptuous bedcovers, she smiled shyly at the boy in front of her.

_----------------------------------------_

James blinked dumbly as Lily's skirt flew past his head and landed on the floor. His eyes slowly traveled up her ivory legs, and came to rest on the fiery curls hiding her glistening sex from him.

Bloody hell, she was going to be the death of him!

Feeling the frantic beat of his heart in his chest, he placed an open mouthed kiss on her hip.

"James…" Lily moaned, her hands entangling in his hair.

Smiling at her incredibly sexy moans, he came upwards and kissed her as his hands undid his belt and threw his pants hastily on the floor and cast a quick contraception charm with his wand.

Supporting his weight on his forearms, he positioned himself on top of Lily and slowly spread her legs. Easing himself slowly into her, he gritted himself against the intense onslaught of joy

_----------------------------------------_

Lily stared dazedly at the beautiful man hovering above her. Licking her lips to fight the nervousness she felt deep in her belly, her hands traced the contours of his arms and wound themselves around his neck. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tearing, the barrier of her innocence being ripped away. Closing her eyes against the pain, she listened to James whisper in her ear, comforting her against the ache.

Slowly, James' movements forced the pain away and she felt a slight tremor of pleasure, the friction of their bodies stimulating places she hadn't even known had existed.

Moaning slightly at the novel pleasure, she lifted a leg and wrapped it around James, changing the angle of his penetration and causing them both to hiss with newfound harmony. She knew not how long they were joined intimately, for the minutes faded into indecipherable amounts of joy. Gradually, she felt a heightening sense of excitement, until she could no longer distinguish between one moan of surrender and the next. Then, all of a sudden, it was like a tidal wave crashed down upon her and she screamed out in climax.

_----------------------------------------_

"Christ, Lily, I love you!" James cried, as his senses peaked in a previously unknown level of orgasmic bliss. Feeling deliciously weak, James collapsed next to Lily, pulling her half on top of him.

Lily lay there, listening to the heavy beats of their hearts intermingling, smelling the sexy scent of his sheets, and feeling the warmth of his skin permeating hers. Smiling dazedly, she thought about his orgasm-induced announcement: he loved her.

"Did you mean it?" Lily asked minutes later, pulling herself up slightly to look into his eyes.

"Hmmm?" James asked, still bemused at the astounding fulfillment of his dreams.

"You said… you loved me…" Lily said, slowly pulling herself up and sliding a leg over him, straddling his midsection.

James smiled at the dazzling redhead perched atop him. "Have you ever doubted it?" he asked, loving the shy look she was casting him.

Rather than return his smile, Lily stared at him, causing him feelings of unease, thinking he had said something wrong. "I… love you, too…" Lily said after a long moment, her voice almost to soft to be heard.

At her unexpected admission, James' eyes popped. Never had he dared hope for such a declaration from Lily, even after the incredible experience they had just shared.

Flipping her over without warning, James' mouth attacked her skin. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he muttered against her skin, trying to convey even a fraction of his feelings for her.

Lily squealed at the sudden sensations, giggling at his playfulness.

Yes, she loved him, and she knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, as the saying goes…


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

----------------------------------------

Lily moaned softly as she felt the real world slowly seeping into her consciousness. Feeling deliciously content, she smiled against the softness of her pillow. Stretching her arms slightly, she breathed deeply and cracked her eyelid a little to read the clock. Wondering dumbly why her alarm clock was no longer on her nightstand, she gasped suddenly as the events of last night flooded her mind. Her cheeks burned as she remembered all the things James had done to her, and how good it felt when he touched her. Lily winced slightly at the discomfort between her legs yet she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Glancing to her left, her smile widened as she glimpsed James Potter, all sexily mussed from sleep. His silky hair was lying at impossible angles, and his expression was one of relaxation. Lily bit her lip delicately as her fingers slowly reached out to stroke a lock of James' hair, it was so soft, just as she had always imagined it would feel between her finger tips.

Suddenly, James' strong arm wrapped around her middle and dragged her close to him, plastering her naked body against his own and enveloping her in his warm grip. Giggling slightly as he murmured her name in his sleep, she couldn't help but beam as she lay back into the pillows and wrapped her arms around him. It was Saturday, and that meant she had the whole morning to sleep in. Lily smirked slightly at the thought of Marlene grilling her about why she hadn't slept in the dorm as she usually did on the weekends. Smiling at what she could only anticipate to be an entertaining weekend, she drifted back to sleep with a grin on her face.

--------------------------------------

James groaned softly in his sleep. This one was of his favorite dreams, the one where he and Lily were together and he would wake up in her arms. Smiling at her intoxicating scent, James nuzzled her soft waves of crimson curls and inhaled the soft scent of her hair. Mmmm… He always loved this part. Although Dream-Lily didn't smell quite as good as Awake-Lily, she was still scented heavenly, except… this Dream-Lily smelled just as amazing as Awake-Lily. And now that James thought about it, she _felt _just as good as Awake-Lily, all soft and smooth and perfect (Well, at least that was what James imagined Awake-Lily would feel like, the only time he ever was allowed to touch Awake-Lily was when her palm was smacking his face. She had nice palms).

James' eyes slammed open. This _was _Awake-Lily! Last night's memories washed over him like a welcomed tidal wave. He felt goose bumps arise all over his body as he remembered her fevered response to his kisses, and the beautiful way she came apart as her orgasms washed over her. Turning to his side, James' hand slowly traced a path over the soft flesh of Lily's back. She lay on her tummy with her arm thrown over his stomach, and James was certain he had never felt so good waking up in his entire life. Glancing at his clock, he saw it was well past noon. Grinning at Lily's ability to sleep outlandish hours, he chuckled slightly as he contemplated the perfect way to wake her up…

------------------------------------------

Lily groaned loudly as she felt the most delicious sensations wash over her. Swiftly opening her eyes her eyes, she gasped audibly at the vision before her: a head of messy black hair was bobbing between her legs, and the tongue belonging to said head was licking and playing with the intimate folds between her legs.

"James!" Lily panted, arching her back at the intense sensations rushing through her body. Feeling him smile against her folds, Lily could only moan and gasp at the exhilarating bliss his mouth was giving her. Lily groaned loudly as James' hands coasted up her thighs, softly caressing the sensitive skin of her legs and eventually coming to caress her clit as his mouth fervently made love to her. Feeling her orgasm approaching, but wishing more than anything to prolong the tremendous bliss she was feeling, she couldn't help her self as her hips began to mimic the movement of James' tongue. Suddenly, her climax caught her off guard as it ripped through her, forcing a yell of ecstasy to tear from her dry throat and her back to arch off the bed.

Falling back into the pile of pillows behind her head, Lily felt her blood rush through her veins and her arousal drip down her open thighs. Lying replete against the cushions, Lily smiled as she felt James climb up her body and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning," he whispered, smiling down at her.

"Gmfml," Lily murmured, unable to form coherent sentences so soon after feeling James' lips against her sex.

James chuckled at her intoxication from the pleasure, grinning at her reddening cheeks. He quickly repositioned his body to lie next to her, attempting to hide his arousal. He would love nothing more than to bury himself in her wet heat again but he knew she would be sore, so he resisted.

Lily bit her bottom lip with embarrassment. What did one say 'the morning after'? I love you? Let's forget about it? I want to have you babies? Unbeknownst to her, her inner conflict was written all over her face, causing James to chuckle happily at her cute expression of concern.

"You don't have to say anything, Lils, as long as you promise that I'm yours and your mine now," he said, his love shining in his eyes.

Smiling nervously, she nodded her approval.

Beaming at her, James knelt forward and planted a kiss on her forehead and told her he was going to take a quick shower (a freezing cold shower, but he didn't tell her that part) and then they could go down to the Great Hall and eat their first meal as a couple.

Lily smiled dazedly as she watched him walk towards the loo and heard him turn on the water. Jumping up nimbly on legs still wobbly from pleasure, Lily quickly made her way to her room. Most of her clothes were still in her other dorm, but she valiantly threw her wardrobe doors open anyway. Usually she just threw on whatever smelt somewhat presentable, but she wanted to look differently today. Frowning at her usual sweatpants and oversized sweaters, she quickly dug through the bottom of her closet. She finally decided on her favorite pair of sweatpants (which she thought fit over her bum nicely and hid her stick-like thighs) and a plain white button-up t-shirt. Forgoing eyeliner and mascara (she always stabbed herself with the damn things anyway) she applied some lip balm and some blush, praying she didn't look like a clown. She finished pulling a brush through her unruly hair just as she heard the water shut off. Staring resignedly at the image in her looking glass, she reconciled herself that that was as good as it was going to get. Casting another look in the mirror, she smiled slightly, realizing that she was now a woman. Oh, yes, she may still have her knobby knees and short stubby legs, but damned if she wasn't James Potter's freakin' girlfriend! Shaking her head slightly at mentally putting Women's Suffrage back 50 years, she bent down to tie her running shoes and then went to wait for James in the Common Room.

Throwing herself on the couch, Lily couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she dangled her legs over the edge of the couch. Whistling softly, she didn't even hear James approach her. Not until he slid his hand in hers and pulled her up did she realize he was present. Catching her breath slightly at his dishy appearance, she grinned shyly as he led her towards the portrait hole and down the hallway, his thumb caressing the sensitive skin of her hand.

Stopping suddenly before the doors to the Great Hall, James turned to her without warning and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Chuckling at her whimper of protest when he just as suddenly pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers. "So," he said, looking into her eyes, "You ready to see everyone's mouth gape at us when we walk in hand-in-hand?"

"What do you think they'll say?" She asked nervously.

"Does it matter?" He responded, cocking his head to the side.

"… Not at all," She answered, turning forward and pulling his hand slightly, ready to face whatever was coming their way, together.


End file.
